My Valentine's Day
by hoppingdimsum
Summary: Oneshot! Minako finally realized she loved Rei, but what can she do? MinakoRei


---Wednesday, February 14th.---

Wandering aimlessly on a busy road with couples enjoying their evening, Rei sighs. Today is Valentine's Day and she no plan besides her daily routine at the shrine. Seeing couples happy triggered the loneliness in Rei's heart, especially on this specific day. With her beauty, guys were line up just to admire it and would do anything to get into Rei's heart. However, she knew it better than anyone that in her heart holds only one person who she's not supposed to love. A person who she'll never ask for anything, for being around that person is more than enough. There are times when she thought of expressing her love, but as always, words are caged within her throat.

She came to a complete stop when reaching to familiar shop, looking at a sale items from outside the window.

----5 days ago (February 9th)---

"OMG REI, that looks so pretty, don't you agree?" Minako cried, gazing at a lovely white necklace with a small heart pendant.

"Yeah"

"But is so pricy. It will take a while for me to save up to that amount." Minako said in disappointment. "But is okay. My debut will be out shortly, then I'll have enough money."

"When will it be out?" Rei asked, acting like she doesn't know. Although Rei loves Minako, she has never showed it, not even a slight bit.

"I'd told you many times before Rei. Don't you ever care?" Minako frowned.

"Umm, I just forgot"

Minako stood there in disbelief. Aside from Ami, Rei is considered the smartest out of the 4, who's memory capacity is probably twice as much as Usagi's. "Whatever Rei." Minako sigh. She knew Rei knows. Although Rei, sometimes can be harsh or even violence, it just proves how much she cares. She just has a different way of delivering it. What pisses Minako off is not the method Rei uses to deliver her concerns, but is how she acts uninterested in anything Minako say or does. "So Rei, valentine's day is coming in less than a week. Got any plan?"

"No" Rei answered flatly.

"Why not? No dates? There must be someone who got your attention."

"No"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"YESSSSSSSSS" Minako yelled loudly.

"Okay okay, there's someone…happy?"

Upon hearing the response, Minako's heart twitched lightly with pain. She couldn't explain the sudden sadness overtaking her emotions. If the response was what Minako seeks for, then why the sudden uneasiness aroused? She's confused.

"So what's your plan?" Rei asked, switching target. She refused to answer anymore than what she just did. Minako is the goddess of love. Showing anymore weakness will just make it easier for her to read.

"Hmm…I'm meeting up with Yaten later on today so I guess we'll be discussing on how to spend that day."

----February 14th----

"Please don't stand outside. Come on in to have a closer look. We have many new items that just arrived today." A lady in her late twenties said.

"No, is okay. I was just passing by"

"Just come in. You don't have to buy anything. Just have a closer look to see if you like any, then come back anytime." The lady said, dragging Rei into the store. Rei couldn't refuse the offer. She did wanted to have a closer look at that necklace.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the city, is Minako who's meandering on an empty road. As a goddess of love, she's a failure. She doesn't deserve the title because she doesn't know anything about it. What kind of goddess of love who can't even discovered who she truly loves?

_You're pathetic Minako. You don't deserve the title 'Goddess of Love'. _

---February 11th---

"What do you mean is over between us?" Minako asked softly, still surprised at what she just heard.

"As much as I hate to say this Minako, I just think is best for us that way."

"Can you at least give me a reason? I deserve to know what I did wrong, no?"

"Is not you Minako. Is us. I love you but…" Yaten paused. He, himself doesn't want to end this but is there any other choice. With what they have, is not doing Minako any good. "You should ask yourself who you care for more…Rei or me?"

There was silent. Minako didn't know how to response to that question. She truly doesn't know. She cares for Rei, but isn't she supposed to? Rei is her friend, her comrade. "I know you can't answer me Minako. I love you Minako but who do you really love? I'd tried ignoring that matter, but I just can't. Day by day, your emotions are easily stirred by Rei. Her appearance, her words, and her actions controlled your everything. Maybe you haven't realized it yet but what you have for Rei is not just simply for friends or comrades."

"Yaten…I…"

"Perhaps you should sort out your feelings first. I don't know what happened but lately, you aren't yourself. I guess the only person who can do this to you is Rei. You know, I dislike Rei before, because she's more important to you and me. I was jealous…funny eh? Jealous of a girl…"

---February 14th---

Tears slowly find its way down Minako's cheeks as she sit on the step, recapturing what had happened. She knew Rei was important to her, but never had she realized that she loved Rei. She couldn't deny the fact that she has been sad ever since hearing Rei's respond the other day.

_You love Rei, Minako. How can you be so clueless?_

"Minako?" Rei said softly, walking over to Minako. "What are you doing here? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Seeing Rei, Minako realized she has been standing in front of the shrine. _Look at you Minako, even meandering, you ended up at Rei's place without knowing. _"Is nothing Rei" Minako said, wiping away her remaining tears.

Rei didn't know whether to question Minako further or let it slide by. She rarely sees Minako cries, and when she does, it brings pains to her heart. Without hesitation, Rei calmly took a seat next to Minako. "Where's Yaten?"

There was silent. Minako didn't know how to reply to that question. Should she tell Rei that Yaten broke it off, because Minako love no other but Rei or should she lie and make up a false story? She doesn't want to lie nor does she wants to tell the truth, for Rei might not accept her love.

Rei can tell something is up. Something went wrong between Minako and Yaten's relationship. But how? It was only a few days that they were happy together. Rei was curious. She wanted to know the reason to Minako's tears but she can't just bring herself to ask Minako, especially when Minako's not ready to open up yet. "Cheer up, is Valentine's Day. Date or no date, it wouldn't kill you."

"But I'm Goddess of Love Rei. What kind of Goddess of Love am I if I spend this day alone? I have to live up to my reputation."

"Hmm, if you…hmm…if you want, hmm…" Rei paused. She doesn't know whether to say it or not. She wanted to say what's on her mind but wouldn't it cause awkwardness between both.

"If I want what Rei?" Minako asked, with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Hmm…if you want, you can stay here and hmm…help me clean the shrine." Rei said, performing a weak grin with cold sweats on the side of her face when receiving a death stare from Minako. Rei didn't need a respond, because is written all Minako's face. "Hmm well, if you don't like that idea…hmm…we can do anything you like."

"Really Rei? Like a date? You and I?" Minako knew that stare will work. It always does on everyone including Rei.

"Yeah…" Rei mumbled softly under her breathe, hiding her embarrassment and tint of redness on her cheeks. "So what do you want to do?"

Placing one hand under her chin, Minako thought for a moment. "Hmm…how about we just go for a walk and see whatever comes to mind." Minako suggested and Rei agreed.

They both started walking down the road, heading back to town. The gap between them now is even greater than before. Even if Minako suggested it was a date, the awkwardness between those two created a wall. Unless one willing to try to cut down that wall, the date will just be like a regular hang out for both. Rei really wanted to do something. Break the silence or whatever, but she just can't. Never in her life would she thought of being on a date with the girl who she secretly admired for years. Even if she's just a substitute for Yaten, she's happy. Even if is just for one day.

_Minako, you have to do something. If this keeps up, you'll lose the chance of being with Rei._ "Rei" Minako said, closing up the gap between them so they can walk side by side.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind?"

"Eh?" Rei was confused at first at what Minako meant, but understood it right away when she suddenly felt a soft hand intertwined itself around her own hand. Rei didn't protest. She loved it too much to do so. Even if is just for today, she would glad to have hold Minako's hand tightly.

_You go Minako. Step 1 accomplished._ "What was your plan for today, if you haven't met me Rei?"

"Hmm…clean, mop, and sweep around the shrine."

Minako looked at Rei in disbelief. "That's no plan. That's like your daily routine already. Didn't you say you had someone Rei? You guys didn't make any plan?"

Minako knew she's attacking Rei's weakness when seeing Rei twitched and the hand that's attached to Minako's tighten. However, she doesn't regret doing so, for she must find an answer. "Hmm…no, not at all"

_You're always so secretive Rei._ "Is that so?" Minako questioned, smiling to herself seeing Rei's shyness in the field of love.

"Come on in girls and try your luck. Bring home with you a prize of your choice. Just hit the dot and you'll win." A guy yelled into the microphone, trying to sound as convincing as he can be.

Rei stopped and looked around. _Hmm…why is there a game stand in middle of an empty road? Don't they usually be in fairs with rides?_

"Rei, your accuracy is as sharp as ever. You can win it easily" Minako cheers.

Hmm…that guy looks awfully familiar. Where did I see him before? "Have we ever met?" Rei questioned the guys.

"Hahaha, of course not. Why don't you do what that beautiful lady asked and win her a prize. That's the best Valentine's Day gift ever, because you won it for her. Show her your love" the guy said, wiping away his sweat drop.

Rei was skeptical. She felt something wrong, something out of place. The guy was tall and slim, a body of a perfect female even with those baggy clothes covering them. His hair is somewhat brown, but Rei wasn't sure due to the hat covering it. His face is as clear as a female's face, but is a much darker skinned.

"Yeah Rei, you can do it." Minako begged, with a sweetest smile she can pull ever. A smile that Rei definitely can't resist at all.

Picking up the bow and its arrow, Rei aims at her target. Just like what Minako said, accuracy is one of Rei's most talented skill. This is considered a piece of cake due to the distance is closer than what she normally trained on. After locating her pointer, without any hesitation, Rei released the arrow.

"You're the best Rei." Minako shouted in joy at the result, just like how she expected it to be.

"Congratulation Miss. Now you may choose your choice of reward as you like." The guy said with the smirk on his lip.

"Which do you like Minako?" Rei turned and asked.

"Really? You're giving it to me?" Minako asked in excitement. With a nod from Rei, Minako turned and face the choices. After some skimming, she pointed at a white looking bird. "I want that" She added.

As Minako requested, the guy reached to the stuffed white bird and handed it over to her. "Here you go miss. Remember to thank her for winning it for you" The guy winked while pointing his finger to Rei.

As that guy walked off into the corner, Minako walked slowly towards Rei, who's standing patiently. "Where do you want to go now?" Rei asked.

"Are you busy? If you have plans or things to do, you can leav-"

"Nooo no, no, is not that." Rei cut in. "Was just wondering where you would like to go…"

"Thank you Rei…" Minako whispered softly as she stepped up closer and placed a soft kiss on Rei's cheek, then embarrassedly walk ahead, leaving Rei dumbfounded with a tomato-like colored face.

Feeling her cheek with one hand, Rei was surprised. This was her first kiss, from another person aside from family members. And is from a girl she loved for so long. "You coming Rei?" Rei heard Minako yelled from the distance. With hopes, she rapidly walked towards Minako, to continue the day she longed for.

----30 minutes later----

After walking hand in hand, they both stopped in front of a cinema deciding what else to do besides from meandering. Minako wanted to make it special since is not a regular hang out with Rei like before. Is a real date, where she gets a gift, she gets to hold hands, and she gets to give Rei a kiss.

"Lets go see a movie, Rei" Minako suggested. She was out of ideas. When dating Yaten, they never really went out alone. Somehow, Rei always get dragged along by Minako while on a date with Yaten, which Rei despised greatly. "You wait here, I'll go buy the tickets" With that, Minako walked over to the ticket booth. "Hmm can I have 2 tickets to Love my Life?"

"Hmm, sorry, tickets are sold out for that show" The lady said.

Disappointed, Minako return to where Rei was standing. "Tickets are so out"

"Is ok, if you really want to see a movie, there's another cinema not to far from here. We can catch the train nearby." Rei said in comfort.

"Excuses me ladies, but I have 2 tickets to a movie, but apparently I won't be able to see it since something important came up. It would be a waste if I threw it away so would you two ladies be interested in it?"

Looking for where the voice came from, Rei found a girl, probably a bit shorter than her, wearing a bunny mask. The way she dresses is a bit odd, perhaps do to the many layers of clothing in this warm weather.

"What do you say Rei?"

Before Rei gets to respond, the girl shoved two tickets into Rei's hand and ran off, before Rei finds out. Confused, Rei looked at the tickets, then at Minako, then back at those tickets. "What do you think?

"Well, lets just go. Wouldn't want to waste 2 tickets." With that, Minako grabbed onto Rei's hand, leading her inside.

-----20 minutes later-----

Both Rei and Minako are seated in the middle of the big empty room. Of course it would be empty, who would be watching pokemon on Valentine's Day, especially when is an old movie also. But surprisingly, Rei seems to enjoy the movie very much. She has always been a manga freak, but Minako never knew Rei can be so childish.

While Rei is so into the movie and Minako is so into Rei, they both haven't notice that they are being watched. Three people who are secretly hiding several rows behind them are observing the situation very closely.

"You can't be serious. I told you to buy a love movie tickets. Not pokemon. There's totally no romance in here." The guy from before said, but this time, in a girly voice.

"I tried to get here early, but I was stuck and they were sold out." The two pigged tails girl cried.

"It can be that bad. Remember, Rei enjoys manga and anime." Another girl said.

"But Ami-chan, is not about Rei's interest. Is about both of them, having the chance to express their love." The guy said.

"I think is going fine Mako-chan. They're on a date, they held hands, and they kiss."

"That was not even a kiss." Makoto stated. "I want to see them happily stogether. It took Minako long enough to realized her feelings for Rei, since Rei, for sure will never speak even if we were to kill her."

While those three were bickering, Minako was enjoying what she sees. Seeing Rei smiles like a kid is an image that's not easily be seen. Rei rarely smiles, rarely speaks, and rarely shows interests. Yet Minako wonder why she fell in love with a person like Rei. Appearance? Rei is very gorgeous no matter which angle you look at it. Personality? Rei can be nasty and mean but she always cares, not only towards Minako, but to everyone.

Hand still held tight onto Rei, Minako slowly tilted her head and rest it on Rei's shoulder, which startled Rei a bit but showed no sign of protesting. Minako enjoyed Rei's company. She doesn't know since when she had started developing feelings for Rei but those feelings felt very strong.

The warmth that she felt now was never felt before. She felt warmth, protected, and loved. She doesn't know why she couldn't realize it sooner. She should have realized on that day when Rei did something stupid, something that made Minako cried.

----3 months ago----

"Rei, what's wrong?" Ami asked, looking worried at her comrade who suddenly stopped running.

Rei tried to concentrate and continue to run, for her job is to bring safety to princess Serenity, but the vision within her eyes wouldn't stop flashing. What she sees are things that are predicted to happen.

_Mars, GO! Take sailor moon and go. I'll stop them. _

_They can't capture her. Go. This is an order._

The explosion she sees is too graphic. Everything flashing into her eyes looks as real, as if it was performing right before her. The image of Minako being in danger brought hesitation and fear. As a sailor soldier, she must obey her leader, but as a person, she can't leave the person she loves behind to die.

"RIE?" Makoto yelled, shaking Rei very hard. "We have to move. They'll catch up."

"Go. As vice leader, I order you both to protect Sailor Moon. Go." With that, Rei got up and ran back to where her heart takes her. To a place where a person she loves stands injured. Minako was injured but she still stands on her two feet, trying her best to not let them pass even if it cost her life.

Rei observed the battle field. Just like her vision, there are fires scattered everywhere, including along the several gas tanks not far from Minako and the rest of the youma. And just like Rei's vision, the fire is on its way to the tank, which will cause the explosion. She was never wrong. Her vision has never failed her, not even once.

"MINAKO" she yelled running towards Minako.

Turning her head to the direction of the voice calling her, Minako was shocked. For the first time, she saw a different emotion running through Rei's eyes beside loneliness. She could see fear and sadness deep in them. They had been through many battles, many dangerous situations, but Rei never shown a sign of fear nor sadness. It was always the eyes of anger and loneliness.

"Rei, what are you-"

Before getting the chance to questioned Rei, she was pushed to the ground by Rei. She didn't know what was going on and what made Rei did it, not till she heard a big explosion from a close by area. She can slightly see things flying and everything went on fire. That's when she realized Rei was protecting her. By being on top of her, Rei is being a shield blocking her from getting hit and burn. She tried to push Rei off, but she couldn't. Rei, with one arm covering Minako's face and the other was holding tight onto Minako neck with Rei's face, facing the ground.

"REI" Minako cried. "REI, LET GO" she continued to struggled but still failed.

After a few minutes of trying, Minako gave up. She was too tired. They both lay still for several minutes, until Rei no longer can hold on. The hand on Minako's neck loosens and her body weight shift onto Minako when her knee no longer can take the weight.

"Rei?" Minako say softly but no responds. "Rei?" she repeated but still no answer.

Tears started to form at the corner of Minako's eyes when she removed Rei's arm away from her face. Rei didn't protest. Rei didn't respond. Rei didn't move. Using her two hands, Minako turned Rei over, spotting a pile of blood below Rei's head. Horrified strike at Minako seeing Rei lying hopelessly on the ground with cuts everywhere.

"REI….you idiot, idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot. I hate you." Minako cried holding tight onto Rei's upper body.

----9 HOURS LATER----

_How is she doctor?_

_Luckily you brought her here early. Besides from the many cuts, the bruise on her head was quite serious. She's in a stable condition as of right now. Just have to wait for her awaken to continue with more follow up to see if there are any brain damage._

"Stupid Rei." Minako cried softly next to Rei who's lying on a white bed in the hospital. "I told you to leave, didn't I? Why must you return? Why must you saved me, when all you doing now is torturing me?"

Minako wanted to stop crying. She wanted to control her tears, and she has always known to be good at it. But for some reason, that tears no longer listen. Resting her head on bed, stilling holding onto Rei's hand, Minako continued to sob.

"Mi..na…..ko"

Upon hearing her name, Minako immediately stood up and wiped her tears. Her expression suddenly changed from sadness to anger. "Why do you always do things your way? This time, you went too far by disobeying my order. Your job was to protect the Princess."

Rei didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Minako was right, for it was her responsibility to protect the princess but her heart tells her otherwise. Even if is means to lose her life, she would still do it. "If you're done with your lecturing, you may go." Rei said coldly, closing her eyes to avoid leak of emotions.

"Don't you think you can kick me out like that, Mars. You disobeyed my orders, so don't you think you can get away without being punished." Minako said calmly. Even though she acted like she doesn't care, but she was very happy that Rei woke up.

----3 HOURS LATER----

"You must be hungry. Makoto stopped by earlier but you were being checked on and she had to go so she left the food here." Minako said, getting the food ready.

"I'm not hungry. Is late, shouldn't you be leaving?"

"No, not until I see you eat."

"I'm not hungry, I said."

Both of them glared at each other with seriousness in their eyes, as if they were about to fight.

"IS AN ORDER" Minako said. Minako didn't want to use that line on Rei, especially when it comes to a non-battle situation, but Rei was being stubborn. Rei left her with no choice. Pouring the soup into the bowl, Minako walked over to the bed, where Rei was sitting. "Say ahhhhh"

"I can feed myself." Rei said in an irritating tone.

"No, yours arms are injured. Say ahhhh" Minako said, bringing the spoon to Rei's mouth, which is not open. "You're forcing me Rei. This is an order. Now say ahhh"

"You're abusing your power a bit too much today, don't you agree?"

"If you were to listen, I wouldn't be abusing it….so now, say ahhhh"

"Ahhhh"

-----February 14th-----

"Minako?" Rei said softly, when she felt her shoulder wet. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Rei"

"Yea"

Removing her head off of Rei's shoulder, Minako stared into Rei's eyes. "Can you give me a kiss?" she asked. Rei didn't blink, didn't move, and didn't respond. "Is not an order. You don't ha-"

Minako was cut off by a soft lip approaching her owns, but she wasn't satisfied, for Rei pulled back right after it touched. She wanted more. She wanted to feel that soft lip again. She had yearned for this deep down inside of her. She wanted to be touch and held by Rei. Only Rei, who can make her feel safe and loved. Only Rei can make her feel like a goddess of love.

Before her sense catch up to her, Minako wanted to do something she desired. Wrapping her arms around Rei's neck, Minako pulled Rei in for a kiss. Rei was surprised but she didn't protest. The kiss they shared was hard yet gentle and they both were enjoying every moment of it.

Minako still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to go further. She wanted to deepen the kiss and deepened she did. She slid her tongue out and to her surprise; Rei welcomed it, allowing her full access to Rei's mouth.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, they both released for air and held each other in their arms as they shared their words of love.

------------------------------------

While on vacation, this story popped up into my head therefore, I wrote it out as an one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it :D

And just to let those who are readers of "The Promise", I haven't dropped that story. I'll be updating it since I got this one out of my head.


End file.
